


Back to work

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Danny and Ward pre-defendersHow the defenders came to be.Ward just wants to get some work done but Danny interrupts him. Now how to get Danny out of his office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some unknown reason I cannot get the formatting right

Danny storms into Ward’s office again. It has become some sort of a routine.

Danny doesn’t knock or make appointments. And when he does he doesn't keep them.

Danny is impulsive impatient and demanding.

But there is something so honest about him. Something Ward has genuinely missed.

 

Danny is now standing in front of his desk. Ward doesn't even bother looking up anymore.

 

What is it Danny, I am busy right now can I ignore you some other time.

 

Have you read the paper. The Hand is still active. They are behind the attack on the docks last night. I am sure of it.

 

Well what do you expect me to do?

 

We need to stop them. I have taken an oath. I have sworn to destroy the Hand.

 

No,Ward sighs. We are in one of the hardest fiscal years ever. We have to make break-even this year.

I have been so busy that leaving the office for lunch has become my new vacation day.

 

Danny slumps down in the chair. Oh great now he is sitting down Ward thinks to himself.

He needs to get him out of here fast. There is serious work to be done.

He is still missing his chief operating officer. No one seems to know where she is. And he really can't deal with this right now.

I cannot sit here and not do something Ward. I don't think I can do it alone. Danny folds his hands and looks down.

 

Danny is waiting for Ward to sigh and roll his eyes.

Followed by Ward over-explaining things with expensive words he does not quite understand and sarcastic remarks.

He still looks up to Ward, Danny realised he has missed that.

 

Well why don't you find other people to help you. There are more people with special abilities you know.

I am sure the Hand has made more enemies beside you. Hey you could start your own superherogroup and fight crime together.

 

Danny is beaming by now, that is actually a great idea. But were do I start ?

 

Ward closes his eyes for a moment. Oh no he is seriously considering it.

What the hell just go with it maybe he can even get him to wear a ridiculous outfit while he is at it.

 

I don't know Google it! I can't help you with that. I am running the company at the moment.

 

Suddenly Danny jumps up his enthusiasm is coming out of him in waves.

 

I know a nurse!

 

Ward has already turned his attention back to the paperwork before him.

Great start with her.

 

Danny is halfway by the door before Ward calls him back.

Oh and Danny if you do start your own superhero group you mind wearing a costume so you won't be recognised.

I really can't have this coming back to Rand.

Talk to Design on the 5th they'll sort you out.

 

Great idea. Thanks Ward.

 

Okay have fun. Ward smiles. That will keep him busy for a few days or weeks at best.

 


End file.
